Second Sight
Curious about discovering more information concerning his family tree, the Doctor takes Guy to the early 21st Century to meet his grandfather, who just happens to be someone the Doctor knows well - Rainor Vance. When they arrive, Guy is mistaken for his grandfather, and both he and the Doctor are embroiled in the latest scientific research project being undertaken at the base - a study of latent telepathic traits in humans. Why is Guy featuring in the dreams of people he has never met? What suspicious activity is being conducted on the base? And what do plastic shop dummies have to do with the greatest threat the human race has faced? Crew Recording & CD mastering: Matthew Kopelke. Sound design & post-production: Aurora McPherson. Music: Richard G Mitchell. Series theme: Ron Grainer. Realisation: Robert Warnock. Cover illustration and packaging design: Matthew Chambers. Press & PR: David Hutchison. Recording: BTR's Melton Road Studios. Script Editor: Witold Tietze. Producer: Matthew Kopelke. Director: Kane Major. Downloads *Trailer *Part One *Part Two Plot Episode endings #As General Courtenay and Captain Buczynski discuss disposing of the Doctor, the pulsing of an Auton control sphere is heard. #With the Doctor and Guy gone, Dr Moore and Tiffany wonder if they will ever find out the truth about the mysterious pair. Additional credited cast Dr Vanessa Moore (Harmony Adams), Tiffany Chan (Sharon Maree Brown), Captain Martin Buczynski (Jacob Aldridge), General Courtenay (David Hutchison), Private (Witold Tietze). btrdwcd13_cast1.jpg|The Doctor (Matthew Kopelke) decides it is time Guy (Kane Major) met his grandfather on his own soil... btrdwcd13_cast2.jpg|Dr Vanessa Moore (Harmony Adams) and her latest test subject, Tiffany Chan (Sharon Maree Brown)... btrdwcd13_cast3.jpg|Evil things are afoot with Captin Buczynski (Jacob Aldridge) and General Courtenay (David Huchison)... Popular myths Things to listen out for... *This serial debuts a brand new version of the Doctor Who theme, created specially for BTR by US-based composer Robert Warnock. This was the first original rendition of the theme BTR had used on its audio dramas. *Sharon Maree Brown makes her BTR debut here, and so impressed both Producer Matthew Kopelke and Story Editor Witold Tietze that she was promptly offered the role of new companion Isobel McDaniels, who first appeared in Marinus Alone in September 2004. *Matthew Chambers makes his official cover art debut here, having previously produced a number of pieces of fan artwork. After the departure of Mark Brill at the conclusion of The Ouroborous Heart, Producer Matthew Kopelke was sufficiently impressed with Matthew's work by this stage that he offered him the role of producing all covers for Series C. *This serial addresses the situation that arose with Kane Major performing the characters of both Rainor Vance and Guy Anwar. Given that both characters have worked with the BTR Ninth Doctor on several occasions, it was decided to make the link between them explicit, with Guy revealed as the grandson of Rainor. This continuity situation would later feature at the heart of Vanishing Point. *This episode sees the return of U.N.I.T., with a particular focus on developing the relationship that U.N.I.T. had with the Australian Government and associated military. Story Editor Witold Tietze was fascinated with exploring the idea of how U.N.I.T. could be a global organisation, and developed the idea of a U.N.I.T. office being attached to each major military installation within Australia. *The mission that Rainor Vance is on during this serial was explored from his perspective in Vanishing Point. *The end of the final episode in this serial featured the first post-credits advertising from BTR - specifically, an ad for the then newly released Beyond Traditional Recognition title Ice. This was to become a feature on all Series C releases, in an attempt to ensure fans of the Doctor Who releases had a taste of what the semi-pro lines offered. Things you probably never knew... *''Second Sight'' was the first serial recorded at the Melton Road studio, which would become a new base of operations for BTR – a move once described by David Hutchison as “leaving Alexandra Palace for Lime Grove”. Melton Road would also feature as a filming location in the Short Trips and Side Steps episode Christmas Comedy Special. Quote, unquote Analysis Category:Doctor Who